Hunter Biology
Biology: Breathe: O2/CO2 Height: Males are 2 meters tall; Females are 1.9 meters tall Skin: Exoskin (just like skin but stronger) Eat: Almost anything Drink: Almost anything Other: Change forms, have powers, special senses, telepathy Skin Color: white (completely white) Temperatures: From -50 to + 50 (Celsius) Blood color: Red Shape: Modern Form (Hunter 2.0): Head: Completely round Eyes: Round Eyes (can see up to a 5 km distance) Eye parts: Iris, cornea, pupil (black, round), sclera (white), conjunctiva Eyebrows: None Nose: None (they can still smell things, great sense of smell) Ears: None (they can still hear things, extremely great hearing, can hear things from a 20 km distance and can hear even the most quietest and silent sounds) Mouth: Wide and almost invisible Teeth: Triangular and extremely strong Body: Males are muscular, Females are thin Arms: The same shape as human arms Hands: The same shape as human hands but the fingers are different and they can grip onto any surface even without fingers Hand fingers: Claws (26 cm length) Legs: The same shape as human legs Feet: The same shape as human feet but the fingers are different and they can get footing onto any surface even without fingers Feet Fingers: Claws (14 cm length) Finger count per hand/foot: 5 Color: White Hair: Males have short and messy hair, Females have long and neat hair Tail: None Wings: None Primal Form (Beast): Head: Completely round with the mouth extended a bit forwards Eyes: Round Eyes (can see up to a 5 km distance) Eye parts: Iris, cornea, pupil (iris color, round), sclera (black), conjunctiva Eyebrows: None Nose: None (they can still smell things, great sense of smell) Ears: None (they can still hear things, extremely great hearing, can hear things from a 20 km distance and can hear even the most quietest and silent sounds) Mouth: Wide and almost invisible Teeth: Triangular and extremely strong Body: Males are muscular, Females are thin Arms: The same shape as human arms with 3/4 of the lower arms and the entire hands red as if stained with blood Hands: The same shape as human hands but the fingers are different and they can grip onto any surface even without fingers Hand fingers: Claws (26 cm length) Legs: The same shape as human legs Feet: The same shape as human feet but the fingers are different and they can get footing onto any surface even without fingers Feet Fingers: Claws (14 cm length) Finger count per hand/foot: 5 Color: Black Hair: None Tail: Long with a bunch of white spikes at the end of the tail that can be thrown and grow back almost instantly Wings: Gargoyle-like wings on the back with a white spike on the top and 3 white spikes on the bottom of each limb with a red color under each spike (each spike is 5 cm long), grants the ability to fly and glide Organs: 4 Lungs: 2 top lungs (CO2), 2 bottom lungs (O2) Brain: gives special senses that send information to their eyes giving outlines of living and non-living beings (color is based on their knowledge), named Primal Vision Digestive system: Anything (naturally able to consume anything but their own kind and their own materials) consumed is immediately turned to their respective bioforms (Liquid to Bioenergy, Food to 50% Biomatter and 50% Bioenergy) Other: Strength: Extremely strong (able to lift a tank) Speed: Fast (twice as fast as an average human) Types (races but the same color): Light (single power), Dark (all powers plus a special power) Hair color: Natural (red, orange, yellow, green, torquoise, light blue cyan, blue, purple, pink, dark grey, grey) Forms: Modern, Primal (Beast), Eagle Smell: None (they naturally repel any smell) Movement: Unaudible even with any clothing/armor, able to climb almost any surface Females: Blush, natural lip color and naturally colored eyelashes Males: Never blush (body temperature rises by 10 degrees Celsius), no lip color and no eyelashes Exoskin and Muscle toughness: It is so tough it can even stop a bullet half way through before it even gets to a vital organ, but if damaged too much the pain might be too much to endure and the Hunter will die. Jump height: The height of a 3 story building (more like 4) Fall/Land: Land on feet without even flinching, can survive falling from 2 km heights Telepathy: Can communicate telepathically with others, can create telepathic connections (called Links) Powers: Light: Powers: 1)Fire 2)Electricity 3)Ice 4)Acid Dark: Main Powers: Fire, electricity, ice, acid Special Power: Darkness Health and issues: Healing: Naturally heal in a day (24 hours) but the severity of the wound requires a certain amount of biomatter to heal. Biomatter: Hidden in their bodies, the amount of it can't be seen, can be gained by eating food (50% Biomatter, 50 Bimat, metals and bones included as food). Max: 4000 Bimat, the spare is just added to the amount if there is any, normally they have the max of 4000 Bimat. Bimat is short for Biomatter. Biomatter is a multi-structural biological material that can heal anything. Bioenegy: Hidden in their bodies, the amount of it can't be seen but it can be felt since when it runs low the Hunters end up a bit exhausted, can be gained by drinking liquids (100% Bioenergy, 100 Bierg, almost anything but acid and magma/lava but doesn't max out instantly since that would require more), eating food (50% Bioenergy, 50 Bierg, example: a single sliece of bread will give you 50% bioenergy) and sleeping. Max: 6000 Bierg, the spare is just added to the amount if there is any, normally they have the max of 6000 Bierg. Bierg is short for Bioenergy. Bioenergy is the main energy their bodies have that allows them to stay awake and to use powers. Immune system: Their immune system is similar to human but can fight almost any earthen infection and illness. Some have a weaker immune system and will get sick. Non-naturally healable injuries: Bloodlungs: This injury requires an operation to heal and to clean the lungs of blood. Bloodlungs is just pierced lungs (both pairs: left and right) that start filling up with blood. The Hunter will die from the injury if their lungs fill up with blood completely. There are different stages to this injury. The first stage is when the Hunter starts to caught up blood. As soon as they get Bloodlungs they caught up some blood. The second stage is when the Hunter starts to lose the colors, they start to see everything black and white (grey as well). The third stage is when they start to shiver and their body temperature drops to 0 degrees Celsius. The last stage is when they lose consciousness and will die after some time, unless put onto a system that will stop their bleeding. The more holes in the lungs the faster they fill up with blood. Internal Bleeding: This injury requires an operation to heal and to stop bleeding. Internal Bleeding doesn't kill a Hunter instantly. The severity of it effects it's speed. A Hunter will at first feel nothing. After some time they will feel some pain. Then after even some time they start to lose sight (everything fades in and out) and after some more time eventually end up falling unconscious. They will die after some time, unless put onto a system that will stop their bleeding. Brain Bleed: This injury requires an operation to heal and to regain the special senses they have. This injury isn't lethal and can't kill a Hunter. It only stops them from being able to use their special senses. They will feel a headache, it's strength is based on how badly their brain is bleeding. This can appear after using cryopods, so they don't use cryotech. It can happen after a trauma as well. Images and Animations Work In Progress Main Page Back to the Main Page...